


A Cup of Tea

by Iruka_Yuywell



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iruka_Yuywell/pseuds/Iruka_Yuywell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introspective peace on how I think Relena felt after the events of Endless Waltz...possably a speech?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of Tea

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anyone in it…I know who does, but it sure ain't me.

A Cup of Tea

I never questioned why I drank that cup of tea. We were supposed to be at peace and it was yet another visit to another colony. All part of the job of Vice Foreign Minister. I'd been on enough official visits with my father to know that.

Some whispered behind my back about blondes and ditzyness. But who would really have suspected it was drugged? As far as I knew, at the time, we weren't having any problems there. Well except the economy. But that was the whole reason I was there. Like I said, all part of the job.

Wakening on that plush bed and meeting Mariemaia for the first time was indeed a shock. Preventers had been doing so well at putting out fires; I guess I got over confident in their work. Some things were just too big for the fledgling organization. We should have all been wearier. Maintaining the peace is truly harder than obtaining it. Miss Noin had said that a few times and I must agree.

But as I was saying, this was not at all what I had expected to find on my visit to X18999. I think the gravity of the situation began to sink into my mind when those guards in the, dare I say it without laughing, Pink uniforms burst in on us. Despite how ridiculous they looked, I could see the determination and loyalty in their eyes. I'd seen in before in the eyes of those who had fought in the war we had just ended.

I could only hope they didn't have what I then feared, Mobile Suits. I knew exactly what Quatre and Duo were doing. Though I had tried to talk them out of it, in the end I gave way and signed off on the plan. I had truly hoped that the Gundams would not be needed again, but I'll admit to not truly feeling secure without them. I would have preferred to simply store them as a safe guard on what we'd built.

The first use of mobile suits as weapons of the military, oh so long ago, had opened a Pandora's Box that I, to this day, still don't believe will ever be truly closed. As Mariemaia said in her speech that night, it is in the human consciousness to fight. Many of us had tried to forget this and it nearly destroyed us.

Mistakes upon mistakes of an infant government and an inexperienced police force. That, in my opinion, is what gave the opportunity for that short, but in the end, enlightening uprising. We've learned from what happened and I believe we've all grown for the better. In the end, it was the will of the people to fight that saved us all. And history, waltzes on.


End file.
